Song shuffle for nat and pat
by 24 Love Geek
Summary: Just something to pass the time, relating songs from a randon shuffle of my mp3 to their relationship. Might do another with CHOOSEN songs.


Using songs which come up on my mp3 to explain a relationship between Nat and Pat. Due to my rather odd music taste this will be a challenge.

**Avril Lavigne- I always get what I want**

Natalie was always trying to get her way. Pat hated the way Natalie happily trod on others in her ruthless campaign but she couldn't help but admire the blonde woman's determination and cunning. It was also true of Pat, she always got what she wanted, and right now that was Natalie.

**Britney Spears- Circus**

Natalie was always trying to be the ring leader, gotta be first. Pat never let her rule but she still tried. The women of G-wing still were afraid of her, she really did call the shots, except when it came to Pat. Maybe that's why Natalie couldn't help but want her, she was the only one she couldn't have, she was used to being the centre of attention with all eyes on her. Pat was one of those who could hang with her and wasn't scared like so many guys.

**Nightwish-Nemo**

Pat was one without a name, she was nobody to anyone. Both her and Natalie were one of the lost ones, both wished to dream again, to start again. Natalie didn't have a heart as compass, a way to show her the right path. She wished Pat would touch her with her love and reveal to her her true name. Then she could let go.

**Evanescence-Like you**

Pat looked out the window of her cell into the darkness, thinking how she wished she could take back the terrible blow with which she had taken Natalie's life away. She hated herself for breathing without Natalie, she longed to be like her, lie cold like her. Pat believed she would find Natalie on the other side, their love would see them through. She hoped Natalie knew she would be with her forever.

**Evanescence-Cloud Nine**

Natalie wished Pat would give that high, love her in return. She guessed all they had shared wasn't real after all, and if Natalie fell and lost it all that's were she belonged. She wondered, if she died if Pat would try to save her, would she give her love to her, beg her broken heart to beat, she doubted it. All alone is where she belonged.

**Avril Lavigne- Fall to Pieces**

Natalie wanted Pat, it was that simple. She didn't want to fall to pieces, she didn't want to talk about it, she just wanted to cry in front of Pat. She wanted to understand Pat, know everything about her know how she felt about her. Pat didn't want to admit it, but she was in love with Natalie, she was the only one she could be with 'til the end, she was the only one who could bring her back from the edge. She just long to stare at the beautiful blonde woman for ever.

**Avril Lavigne- Complicated**

Pat longed for Natalie to stop making it so complicated, going from being a wonderful person when it was just her, to a complete bitch being somebody else round everyone else. Didn't she realise she looked like a fool, that Pat liked her the way she was when they were talking one on one. Natalie was always watching her back, like she couldn't relax always trying to put herself on top scared of being hurt when her guard was down. Couldn't she just except she could fall, crawl, break and just take what she got and turn it into whatever she choose?

**Pink-Conversations with my 13 year old self**

Natalie looked down at the picture of herself when she was thirteen. She looked happy, but she knew behind those eyes she was angry, she wished she could go back and tell herself things would work out fine. She had always hated guidance, she always walked alone but she had cried late at night when nobody else was home. She wished she could tell herself she would end up with the most amazing woman, Pat. Pat looked down at the picture, remembering herself at thirteen. She too had been angry, her against the world. She wished she could tell herself not to grow up too quick.

**My Chemical Romance- Famous Last Words**

As the brick came down on her skull Natalie wished she had said those three words she never thought she would say and mean, awake and unafraid. Her eyes were shining bright cuz now she was on the other side. Pat looked down at Natalie, thinking she was not afraid to keep on living, to walk this world alone without Natalie. Pat saw Natalie lying next to her, saying those words she thought she would never speak. But nothing she could say would stop Natalie going home.

**The Saturdays-Forever is over**

Pat wished she could take back all the time she had wasted loving Natalie. Forever was over, and now they both had to move on. If she didn't get out now she might never escape. Natalie watched Pat, she didn't want her to tell her she had found someone else, she had no distance left to run from her feelings from Pat. She was determined her heart wasn't going to break, Pat's power was fading away.

Username:2004206 Page: 2 21/06/2010


End file.
